Cassy and Cassidi Chapter 3
by A.T. James
Summary: After what happens so Snape, everyone gets a new Potions teacher, and he tops Snape. Even the Gryffindors want Snape back.


Chapter 3

The New Teacher

The bell rang and Cassy and Cassidi had to get to their classes. They waved good-bye and went their separate ways. Cassy's first class was potions. She wondered about this because Snape was the potions teacher and she didn't know if any of the other people knew about this. Further more, who would be the teacher? Cassy walked in the class. She was the first one in there so she decided to sit down and look at her book. After a few minutes, several students came in. They looked around and sat down too.

"Do you know where Snape is?" said one girl with blond curls in her hair as she looked around.

"No. I have no idea where he is." lied Cassy. She wasn't a very good liar.

"Yes you do! We know when you're lying Cassy!" said a boy.

"I am serious! I have no idea!" said Cassy making it sound more convincing. The children looked away seeming to believe it. Cassy started reading more and more. She had just shut her book and a tall thin man walked in. He had spider-like fingers and long black hair. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote his name. _Professor Ingreiont._ He turned and picked up a black book and ran his finger down it. Cassy slowly pulled out her wand just to be safe.

"Cassandra Abby Owlfeather? Are you here?" he said in an oily voice.

"Here," said Cassy. She was glad his voice wasn't like fingernails on a chalkboard, he didn't have fangs, his fingernails weren't rotten and his eyes were not red. The class was safe. She put her wand back in her sleeve.

Cassidi was in her charms class. She couldn't keep her mind on class. She kept on thinking about Cassy in potions class. Was Snape still teaching? Was Cassy in trouble? Was Cassidi in trouble? Cassidi rose her hand.

"Yes?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"May I go to the bathroom? I don't feel to well," she lied.

"Yes of coarse!" said Flitwick as he tried to stop a boy from blowing the table up. Cassidi got up and quietly walked out of the class. As soon as she was out of the class' sight she ran down to the dungeon. She stood still right outside the door. She heard a voice. It was safe. Cassy was not in trouble. But she had to stay there until someone said the teacher's name. Then she heard it.

"Professor Ingreiont? Will you please help me?" said a voice that Cassidi recognized as Cassy's. Cassidi was running out of time to get back. She turned around and was about to walk but she crashed into a suit of armor. She got up again and jumped behind a pillar. She heard Professor Ingreiont come out and say, "Who's there? Tsk, tsk stupid children again knocking things down." He muttered a word and the armor was whole again. He went back in the classroom and Cassidi took this chance to run. She ran as fast as she could. She ran into the bathroom and caught her breath. She looked outside and started once more to walk to charms class again. As soon as she walked in the room, she saw Professor Flitwick trying to put out a fire set by a student.

"What happened?" asked Cassidi as she sat down next to a girl.

"Caleb was doing this charm and he set water proof fire to the papers and desk. Professor Flitwick isn't too happy," said the girl ducking because a flame was coming right for her.

"Oh," said Cassidi as she ducked too. She often thought about that child. Was he safe to be around? He always set something on fire.

After a while of ducking flames, the bell rang. Cassidi gathered up her things and ran as fast as she could down to the dungeon where Cassy was. She hid behind a pillar once more and listened with all her might. From inside the room she heard voices.

"But Professor?" said a voice that was no doubt Cassy.

"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE DETENTION!" said another voice that was Professor Ingreiont.

"Professor!It wasn't me! I swear it. I was working on my potion the whole time!" said Cassy.

"Then who did it?" said Ingreiont.

"I, I don't know. Please don't give me a detention!" said Cassy, begging the teacher.

"Fine !But this is the first and LAST time! DON'T do it again!" said Ingreiont.

"Yes Professor Ingreiont. I won't do it again," said Cassy as she gathered her things. She walked out of the classroom and bumped into Cassidi and dropped all of her things. Professor Ingreiont heard this and rushed outside to see if he could give detentions.

"What is this?" he yelled.

"It was my fault!" said Cassidi and Cassy at the same time.

"I should have been watching what I was doing!" said Cassy.

"I shouldn't have been running! I was trying to catch her so we could walk to the Great Hall together!" aid Cassidi.

"Since you both seem to be at fault, DETENTIONS! And 10 points from Gryffindor!" he yelled eyeing their Gryffindor badges.

"Yes sir," they both said quietly. They picked up their things and walked off.

"Stupid Ingreiont! He is so dumb! He was worse than Snape!" said Cassy angrily.

"No kidding! Detention for bumping into each other! As well as 10 point each!" said Cassidi mocking Professor Ingreiont. "I'll bet the Slytherins even hate him!"

"Maybe," said Cassy seeming to simmer down. They walked up to their common room, got their things and left.

The Great Hall was filled with kids. They ate their lunch and went to their next class.

After a while the bell rung and Cassidi and Cassy got up to leave. They were just about to go to Gryffindor Tower when they saw Professor Ingreiont.

"Your detentions will be at 8:00 on Friday. BE THERE OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" he yelled at them. They nodded and left.

"What an idiot! I can see why you hate him so much!" said Cassidi.

"I know!" said Cassy as she looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. She felt like an idiot. She was going to get back at Professor Ingreiont if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
